justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Just Dance 4
Just Dance 4 ist ein Tanz und Rhythmus-Spiel entwickelt und von Ubisoft veröffentlicht. Es ist der vierte Teil der Serie und den ersten, die auf der Wii U veröffentlicht. Das Spiel wurde am 2. Oktober 2012 mit der Wii U Version, die am 18. November 2012 veröffentlicht freigegeben werden. Gameplay Just Dance 4 wurde 2012 veröffentlicht und bringt dich noch mehr zum Tanzen mit über 40 heißen Songs, inklusive "Disturbia" von Rhianna, "Maneater" von Nelly Furtado, "Moves Like Jagger" von Maroon 5 (feat. Christina Aguilera) oder "Mr. Saxobeat" von Alexandra Stan. Dank der innovativen Modi, wie den brandneuen Battle-Modus und einen verbesserten Just Sweat-Modus, ist Just Dance 4 der perfekte Antrieb für die besten Partys egal aus welchem Anlass. DIE HIGHLIGHTS: * Ganz neuen Battle-Modus: Fordere deine Freunde in 5 Runden in Dance-Battles heraus. * Schwitz dich frei: Der beliebte Just Sweat-Modus erfährt ein großes Update mit brandneuen Workout-Sitzungen, personalisierten Programmen und einem echten Kalorienzähler. * Alternative Choreografien: Schalte alternative Choreografien für deine Lieblingssongs frei, inklusive ultra-herausfordernden und außergewöhnlichen Figuren. * Davon bekommt man nicht genug: Just Dance 4 bietet alle Lieblingsmodi der Spieler, wie den Duett-Modus, das Dance Mash-up mit über 30 Mash-up-Choreografien und vieles mehr. Quelle: http://just-dance.ubi.com/de-de/games/just-dance-4.aspx Special Editions Just Dance 4 Special Edition There is a special edition of the game which only adds one song; Umbrella by Rihanna, as well as an Alternate Version to the song can be unlocked in-game. However, the Special Edition is only for the PAL Wii due to Umbrella being on the default tracklist for all other consoles. Wii U Version The Wii U version of Just Dance 4 has its own special additions and features. For the first time in the series, a game mode can support up to 5 players at once. Puppet Master Mode allows four players to dance on-screen at once. The fifth player uses the Wii U Gamepad and becomes the Master of Ceremonies. The MC has the ability to switch dance routines in real time. The other four players must perform the moves decided by the MC. The Wii U operator also has the ability to create custom choreographies and create playlists for other players. The Wii U controller allows for on-screen writing, which can be used for live dedications or taking pictures/videos of the dance moments. Also, 3 songs are included, Ain't No Other Man, Domino and Want U Back. Songs *'*' - Cover *P - PAL region (Europe and Australia) *N - NTSC region (North and South America) *S - Special edition on PAL Wii, main list already on others *E - DLC on NTSC Wii, main list already on others *C - Cheetos Code (NTSC on Wii and Xbox only) * W - Wii U Exclusive * 2014DLC - It returns as DLC on Just Dance 2014 * 2015DLC - It returns as DLC on Just Dance 2015 * WU - It returns on Just Dance Wii U * NOW - It returns in Just Dance Now Alternate Modes *(U) - Uplay exclusive (or Mojo unlockable on the Wii) Behind The Scenes: Hyyt.png|Good Feeling Hyht.png|Battle (Never Gonna Give You Up vs. Moves Like Jagger) Mashups Mashups are present in the game. *(W) - Wii U only *(PW) - PlayStation 3 and Wii U only *(U) - Uplay exclusive (or Mojo unlockable on the Wii) Puppet Master Modes Puppet Master Modes ''were introduced in Just Dance 4 for the Wii U only. Here are the songs with this mode: Battles Just Sweat * '(U) 'indicates that the workout has to be unlocked via the Wheel of Gifts. Downloadable Content ''Main Article: Just Dance 4 DLC's All DLCs cost 300 Wii Points on the Wii and $2.99 on the other consoles. *(NW) - NTSC Wii only *(P) - PAL region only *(WXP) - Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 only *(WC) - Only available in the store without using the code * 2014DLC - DLC on Just Dance 2014 * 2015DLC - DLC on Just Dance 2015 * WU - It returns on Just Dance Wii U * NOW - It returns on Just Dance Now * NOW-F - The song has been found in Just Dance Now files but it's not part of the game yet Trivia * When opening up the game box and looking at the DLC paper, it is shown to contain fake DLCs like Brand New Start which has the Jungle Drum dancer, Alright and Katti Kalandal. On the DLC instruction manual for XBOX 360 shows Brand New Start with Kids in America dancer. **This probably is because the only first DLC released was Part Of Me. *This is the last game to have a Britney Spears song in a row, as they have appeared in all the Just Dance game series except for'' Just Dance 2014 and ''Just Dance 2015. *On the PlayStation 3, if there is DLC downloaded to the system, the scores won't be seen next to the dancer(s) like in the other consoles. They have to be seen through the leaderboard. *The effort ratings have been removed from the game, and it has been removed from every game ever since then. * Battle Mode was first introduced in the main series. * On the NTSC boxart, ‘’Umbrella'' and Moves Like Jagger have different color schemes. * Every Mashup in the game has no gold moves. * This game is the only one in the series which has the most new routines. In fact, there are: ** 50 classic routines. ** 10 alternate routines. ** 16 brand new DLCs. ** A variety of Sweat routines. * On the Wii U version of the game, there is a notification that will appear at the bottom-right corner of the song list saying that there are 64 Mojo levels. However, there are only 62 gifts on the Wii U version. * In the beta version as seen in gameplay footage, the pictogram bar was going to still have the flashing triangle where the pictograms fade instead of a rectangle. * On the PAL boxart, ‘’Mr. Saxobeat‘’ has different color schemes. Gallery Just Dance 4 (Wii U).png|Wii U Boxart -Just-Dance-4-Wii- .jpg|PAL Boxart Just Dance 4 (PAL SE).png|Special Edition JustDance4ExclusivesWiiUOnly!.png|Exclusive Wii U Coaches Videos Just Dance 4- GamesCom 2012 Trailer -UK- Just Dance 4 Trailer (E3 2012) Just Dance 4 - Song List (Wii U PAL) Just Dance 4 Menu Xbox 360 (complet) Just Sweat 4 Menu (Sweat) Just Dance 4 - Credits Scene es:Just Dance 4